1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of drug delivery systems for the topical administration of medication, and, in particular, to a device incorporating a viscoelastic rubber and oil gel for the removal of dermal lesions such as warts, actinic keratoses, superficial tumors, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, most drug delivery systems for the topical treatment of dermal lesions have consisted of solutions, tinctures, creams, ointments, and the like, which are applied in an unprotected manner to the dermal lesion being treated. Such unprotected vehicles may be rubbed off by clothing, including socks. For example, most over-the-counter wart removal products consist of an active agent dissolved in a flexible collodion vehicle which dries to leave a film of acid on the wart. These products have the disadvantage of requiring a substantial time for a volatile solvent to evaporate. Furthermore, such products dissolve normal tissue unless applied only to the wart. Such products often are rubbed off by socks when applied to the plantar aspect of the foot or are washed off with bathing.